


Once Again

by armee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU-ish of course, Gen, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), The first 10 minutes of Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armee/pseuds/armee
Summary: Twice he witnessed his brother's death. He didn't expect to witness it a third time, not this soon.





	Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble I needed to get out of my system. We all need to do that after the disaster of the first 10 minutes of Infiniy War.

Thor looks helplessly at Loki's discarded body, his neck at an unnatural angle, no sign of breath passing through his lungs and unblinking eyes staring at nothingness. The terror that goes through his heart makes him unable to move, helped even more with the metal bound around his body.

"No, no, no, no, no. You cannot do this to me again, brother", he says, hands still clasped behind him. He tries to untangle himself from the iron bindings but finds himself unable to, his strength leaving him.

"Brother, please. No more tricks."

He waits for a reply; a snide comment, a scathing remark, something.

"You've fooled me twice before, Loki. I will not be fooled again this time" Thor feels anger course through his veins as lightning surges underneath his skin.

Anger not towards his trickster brother, but at the Mad Titan who rendered him useless when the life of his little brother was being snuffed out in front of him. Anger towards himself for letting this happen, for doubting the actions of a brother who protected him.

He was supposed to be the one who protected him, not the other way around.

A second, a minute pass.

The silence is deafening.

He let go, the lightning unleashes him from the iron restraints as he scrambles over to his brother, carefully cradling his head.

He feels for any sign of life, a light in his eyes, a tremble in his lips. He puts a hand over his brother's chest, hoping to feel a beat.

Nothing.

Anguish, despair, sorrow, grief.

Thor clutches Loki's hands and lets the tears fall down.

"You've died before. Twice it seemed and you always came back. Will you come back this time, brother? Please. Call me an oaf, a fool. One more time, Loki. Just one more time, brother. Let me hear your voice"

The silence never hurt this much before and Thor wanted his brother to break it, the silence. Instead, the only thing that breaks, in that moment, is his heart.

He looks around at the carnage left by Thanos and his Black Order.

His mother, his father, his friends and now Loki. Everyone was leaving him. Was there any point to all of this?

Thor remembers the last  time he saw Loki die. He felt the guilt of leaving his brother's body in the middle of a sandstorm in Svartalfheim, even if his death was but a mere deception, the guilt Thor felt was genuine.

Thor hears the beginning of an explosion nearby. They were at the hull of the ship Loki hijacked from the Grandmaster and used it to rescue their people. The future seemed hopeful then. Now, everything seems so bleak, any effort futile in the face of the Mad Titan.

He holds his brother close to him, ready for whatever happens next.

"You once said that it's for the best we never see each other again but this was not how I pictured it happening." Thor carded his fingers through Loki's hair, getting out the kinks knowing how Loki wanted it neat and presentable, at least.

"I did not think so little of you then and I still think the world of you, Loki. How can I be without you? I thought we were going to fight side by side forever now." Tears are now freely running down his face.

"If this is the last time, Loki, I will not leave. I will be by your side."

The whole ship exploded, scattering the fragments into the emptiness of space. Thor holds on to his brother, determined to never let go.

His vision starts to become dark and he feels his grip on his brother's body slacken. The lack of air in the vacuum of space makes his chest hurt and he feels on the verge of unconsciousness. The last thing he sees was his brother in his arms and he hopes the first thing he sees when he opens his eyes was his brother welcoming him in Valhalla.

But all was not to be when he feels his body floating around and was suddenly slammed into what appears to be another ship. He frantically looks around him and spotted no sign of his brother's body and feels despair.

Once again, he failed to keep his promise to Loki. Once again, he let his brother down.

But another ship travelling means there is hope. He may not be reunited with his family and friends as of yet but he will strive to avenge them. Even if its the last thing he's going to do.

We will see each other again, Loki. I promise you, we will.


End file.
